


Quiet in the cupboard

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry stumbles on Malfoy in a cupboard and it's... quiet. Calm. Just what Harry needed.Sorry, no sex this time.





	Quiet in the cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Some symptoms of PTSD include social isolation, anxiety, and hyper-vigilance. I merged that into a fear of touching because it seemed likely.
> 
> I tried making this a longer thing, but I couldn't get a good story arc going so I'm just posting this. If I one day manage to get it right, I'll post a chapter 2. But I wouldn't hold my breath about it.

Harry scrambled into the cupboard and closed the door quietly behind him. He tripped over some hidden thing in the dark and crawled backwards, away from the door. He nearly screamed when he found himself pressed against another body but managed to squelch the sound when he heard the footsteps and giggling beyond the door.

“Shhhh! Don’t let them hear you!” he whispered with hysterical desperation to his companion. The other body, male by the hard planes of it, squirmed a bit but otherwise remained quiet.

Harry held himself tense, listening for his pursuers. It was rare anymore for people to chase after him like that. They had mostly gotten their autographs and pictures in the first few months of school, but the occasional grabby handed group of girls would attack, hoping for something more. He had ducked into this cupboard in the hopes they would pass him by.

As minutes ticked by and no sound was heard from outside, he slowly relaxed against the other body. He breathed in and out as he rested his head in relief on the shoulder behind him. His companion’s head rested on his, rubbing lightly back and forth. It was comforting and nice. 

Harry was relieved they did not try and put their arms around him. Since the war’s end, he had been jumpy about physical contact and did not realize how comforting it would be to feel another body without being held tight. Why the fuck were people always trying to grab at him? 

It was the first time in a long time that Harry could let himself relax. Here in the dark, it did not matter who he was, or who he was with. There was no one to look, to judge, to gossip. It was so quiet, and so warm, that he almost felt sleepy. His thoughts swirled then settled in the stillness, letting him really think for the first time since returning to Hogwarts to finish his education. His thoughts drifted to the war, his family and friends, the people they had lost. 

And for the first time since the final battle, he cried.

It was not the soul sucking sobs he was worried were lurking somewhere inside, but a soft fall of tears that released the last of the tension in his body. He grasped the cotton shirt of his companion and cried on their shoulder until he felt completely wrung out and yet at peace.

As he calmed, he whispered, “I’m - I’m so sorry. I know this is weird or - or whatever. I just - here, let me clean you up.” He wiped at his eyes one last time then pulled his wand from his sleeve. Feeling around with his hands, he found the wet stain on his companion’s shirt. A wordless spell and the shirt was dried.

“I’ll just go then? Thanks for - for just being here. It was strange but - but good. Better than the mind healer. Maybe we could do it again next week.” He laughed a little, unsure if he was truly serious or not. It would depend on his companion and their reaction, which was alarmingly nothing so far. They probably thought Harry was a complete freak and hoped he would just leave.

“Er… okay then. Good-bye?” Harry stood, but fell again when his companion kicked at his legs. “Ow! What the - “ He illuminated his wand with a dull lumos. “Oh fuck! Malfoy! What the hell?”

Sitting in front of him was Draco Malfoy, hands tied behind his back and gagged.

Harry felt hysterical laughter bubble up in him. He never ceased to be amazed at the shit the universe loved to throw at him. How on earth had he missed the fact that his companion was bound and gagged?

“I am so, so sorry! Let me - “ Harry cast a few charms and had Malfoy free in seconds. He rubbed his arms and wrists awkwardly, scrubbed at his raw face. “How long have you been tied up?”

Malfoy whispered huskily, “An hour or so?” He tried to clear his throat. “Hard to tell time when you’re…”

Harry giggled like a fool. “I always get mad when Hermione acts like I’m a complete idiot, but this really takes the cake. I didn’t realize you were… I thought you were just being quiet right along with me.”

“I tried nudging you with my head but you - “

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He nervously laughed again. “Obviously.”

Malfoy stood on shaky legs. “I should go.”

“Do you need help? Getting back? I’m heading to the common room myself.”

“No, thank you, I have a meeting... I was expected some time ago.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry pulled the door open and peeked out into the corridor. “Looks clear for now.”

Malfoy followed him out and looked him up and down. He adjusted his robes and rubbed his sore jaw again.

Harry wrung his hands, unsure what to say. “So, er, I’m sorry about crying all over you like a cranky baby. It was - just, you know - “

“It’s all right. I mean, yes it was a little weird, but it’s fine” Malfoy gave him a small smile, then looked off to the side. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Harry ducked his head and scrubbed his hair, “Thanks. I - it’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid. You’re allowed to be sad.”

Harry looked up at that, but Malfoy was still avoiding his eyes. “Thanks, Malfoy. You’re all right.” Harry smiled and with a last, “Same time next week,” set off down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> What I imagine next is they start meeting regularly, and everyone hates it because it's Malfoy. But he helps Harry like no one else can. They become friends and get better.
> 
> Edit to add: in case you don't read it in the comments, I imagine Draco was tied up by kids exacting revenge or bullying in some way.


End file.
